


We are gathered here today

by PyreWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Librarians Fic Week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," the words echoed in the main room of the Annex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are gathered here today

**Author's Note:**

> This marks both my first entry into the LIBRARIANS FIC WEEK and my first work posted on Ao3.  
> I wrote this a few weeks back. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it. Enjoy!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," the words echoed in the main room of the Annex.

"Did you ever think we would all make it to this day?" Jake whispered to Flynn.

"Statistically it was very unlikely any of us would make it to today. The odds that all of us would make it were astronomical," Flynn responded.

Jenkins shot them both a withering look wishing they would be quiet.

"They really look beautiful," Jake said ignoring Jenkins.

"Yes they do," Flynn said as he and Jake gazed lovingly at Cassie and Eve.

 

"Geez," Eve said to Cassandra. "You'd think they had never seen us in dresses."

"Well in Flynn's case it's almost true," Cassie replied. "How many in this for you?"

"Well, there was Buckingham Palace and…" Eve trailed off as she counted on her fingers. "Including today? Six I think."

"Six? In all this time only six?" Cassie gasped. "We need to go shopping on our next day off."

"C'mon. With the life we lead I've hardly ever needed an evening gown," Eve said. "Besides, I never expected to make it this long anyway. Between the military and Nato and being a Guardian I expected to be in the ground a long time ago."

"Like I didn't?" Cassie replied. "Ever since the brain grape I gave up on ever seeing pretty much every major milestone in my life. Never in a million years did I expect to see today."

 

"Are you all quite finished?" Jenkins said in an exasperated tone. "We are in the middle of something in case you didn't notice."

"Sorry. Go on." All four of them said in unison.

"Now repeat after me," Jenkins resumed. "I, Vincent Arthur Baird-Carsen take you, Vivienne Marie Cillian-Stone to be my lawfully wedded wife."

 


End file.
